The Magi Man
by socrazyimsane
Summary: Namine and her friends go to a fair, the Fair of Freaks! There they meet the young Magi Man, who seems to know everything and can really use magic! He also seems to like her and when he needs her help to stay free from the Fair what will she do?


Disclaimer:I own nothing...so sad.

Namine stared at the fair's name, The Fair of Freaks, the red paint, written in a Gothic style Calligraphy, was peeling, badly. She sighed in disgust. Her elder twin Kairi had brought her to this place because her boyfriend Sora had gotten five free tickets from there school for winning the track competition.

So he decides to invite Kairi, and that meant Namine came to, they where a package. He invited his best friend Riku and he of course had to bring _his_ twin Roxas. Namine and Roxas had dated for a few months but because of irreconcilable differences, they split. He loved to skate, she wanted to draw. They had fun and they remained friends.

Riku was the odd one out, he had had no relationship with their little group. They had more friends, Wakka and Tidus, Selphi, Axel, the pyrotechnic, his red hair to boot, and a couple other people as well. Anyways, Namine didn't have high hopes for this fair...they had freaks in the name.

Sora showed his tickets to the Ticket Collector, who's big red name tag said he was Tom. His face was to large for his body and his nose was probably the biggest part of him, a good five inches. _Even the ticket collector was one of the freaks!_ She complained to herself and sighed again.

Kairi turned to her, a slight frown on her face. "Namine, shut it will ya' we are trying to enjoy the beautiful air!" She told her, her frown becoming a scowl. _Yeah, the wonderful polluted air, scented beautifully with stale corn dogs and vomit...and something I don't even want to know what it is._ Namine retorted to her self. _This better be worth my night!_ She complained.

They walked away from Tom, the giant nosed Ticket Collector and proceed to go to the assorted tents filled with misc. weirdos and losers. Namine was deathly bored and aggravated at Kairi for dragging her here, not to mention the constant kissing sounds coming from her sister...so freakin' annoying!

She was ready to just leave until they walked into the next tent, entitled the Magi Man. "What happened to the 'C'?" Roxas asked. Sora shrugged his shoulders and Riku just shook his head, not knowing.

Inside the air was scented, unlike everywhere else, with a beautiful and unidentified incense. The inside was filled with smoke and Namine could see shadows moving, lurking in the back. The group of teens muddled in with the few other people in the tent, waiting relatively impatiently. Namine and the rest almost walked away until a voice held them back.

"Where do you think your going? The misses will love this...all of those who appreciate true magic will. But you" The voice rang around the tent and the last part was directed towards Namine "will be forever changed...entrapped in the clutches of the Magi Man." It said, each word said cleared the smoke away. Namine shivered at the sudden change in temperature.

A different voice spoke next. This voice was creepy, yet warm and friendly, underlined with a bit of sadness and had a comical tone to it all in one. "Cold, madam Namine?" It asked.

Namine was scared but intrigued, her curiosity piqued. "Ho...how do you know my name?" She asked him, the fear evident in her shaking voice. The voice laughed sweetly.

"I'm the Magi Man, dear...I know all. I even know what color your room is, or at least your half." He said. Namine and Kairi gasped...they shared a room...half and half. Namine grew excited, the fear still there...just ebbing away from the odd mixture of feelings in this voice.

"What color is it?" She asked, the crowd was transfixed, waiting to see what reaction the girl would give.

"Your half of the room is white...your sisters is pink." the voice said again.

Namine gasped, her mouth forming a cute little 'oh' shape. The crowd gasped. And all of a sudden Namine felt cool lips pressed against hers, the lips held the taste of cherry blossoms. Namine's eyes grew wide. "That, my dear Namine, is not part of the act." The _boy_ whispered in her ear.

And he was a boy, only a few years older then her...seventeen maybe. He had blue hair, one side of his face was covered in the thick strands, the other side was visible and only a few loose strands where there. He had on a dark robe to complete him. "Now... on with the show!" He cried, a soft smile appearing on his face.

He swirled away, the smoke coming back. Seconds later it was gone, replaced by a bright flash of red, and then a small area of the tent, the inner circle that was roped off, was on fire. The crowd gasped in fear, Namine stood transfixed. The Magi Man stood over the flame on a platform. "For some, Fire burns, but for me it holds no nature of being hot, no quality to be able to burn within itself." He announced, his voice booming in the tent. With that the platform lowered itself and all the time he had on a big smile. His feet where in, but he did not flinch, soon he was knee deep in flames but still no reaction. Waist deep, no reaction. Shoulder deep, no reaction and then he was fully under. Nothing but that smile.

He was brought back up quickly, no burns, no evidence that he had done it. "Your suit is flame resistant!" Some one cried.

"Oh really?" He countered and took of his cloak, revealing a muscled body but pale body. He had on black leather pants and combat boots. He held one end of his cloak and dunked it into the flame. It caught on fire instantly. The crowd gaped at the scene. "Now watch this!" He told the crowd, eying the man who doubted his skill. He jumped off the platform and did a handstand in the flame, he walked out perfectly fine. He jumped up on to his feet in front of Namine, her mouth a gape in awe.

"Do you like?" He asked her. She nodded her head. "Want to try?" He asked. She quickly shook her head no. "Oh, don't be a stick in the mud! I'll be there with you." he said, reassuringly. She hesitated before letting herself be wrapped in his embrace, the smell of the incense filling her nostrils. He walked slowly into the flames and she did not burn. She wasn't even hot.

"Wow! This is amazing!" She cried with excitement. The Magi man nodded his head. Minutes later they where out of the flames. After he preformed more stunts, like walking on water, making Namine disappear with out anything to hide her, just some words and, poof!, she reappeared in the entrance of the tent. All things where wonderful and exciting but nothing was as interesting as making an audience member walk into a fire an come out unharmed.

Namine and the group left later after seeing a sitar player and a knife thrower. The group was dazzled by the amazing skill of the Magi Man. He however was not so happy. After the shows where done he went back to his 'room' it was more like a cell, it even had bars at the entrance. He shared with no one. He would wake up and preform the same stunts, real but still they where stunts to him...cheesy things. He could do better by himself. He fell asleep depressed, dreaming of Namine... the only 'assistant' audience member he ever thought of after the show. He felt a connection.

He would do anything to see her again...he would escape and disappear into the modern world, something he did not experience often...or ever before.

Namine woke up to her sister Kairi waving a newspaper in her face. "Namine! That magician guy we saw, he ran away from that fair. Read this!" She was shouting.

"Ugh...Kairi calm down." Namine snapped taking the newspaper from her sister. She read it, finding out that the fair committed Human Rights violations. She felt horrible reading about what happened to them. She got to the part about her Magi Mans escape.

Wait,_ her_ Magi Man?

She found out that his name was Zexion Okita, seventeen years old, real live sorcerer. "Oh wow! Zexion was a real sorcerer!" Namine exclaimed. Kairi looked at her quizzically, a 'who is that' look on her face. "The Magi Man's name is Zexion." Namine told her. Kairi nodded slowly, dressing for school.

Zexion Okita...a name that Zexion had almost forgotten...people used their stage names so not to forget what act they did. So for years, five in fact, Zexion Okita was known as the Magi Man. He sighed as he strolled the streets of the small town, Twilight Town. He knew right where Namine's house was, he just didn't know how to get there...he did know he would get there eventually.

Zexion winced as he heard loud bells ring, the people around him did not seem to notice. Zexion grumbled and walked off...stupid hour.

Namine and Kairi hurried along the small roads of Twilight Town, the bells had just wrung and that meant that there was ten minutes to be in class...they where going to be tardy...that meant detention...again. Namine was so busy running that she did not notice who was in front of her until she hit them, full sprint.

"Ough!" Zexion called as his head hit the ground. His vision was slightly blurry. "Hay! Watch where you-" He stopped yelling as his vision cleared and Namine was sitting on the ground still stunned. "I...I mean...you should be more careful Namine." He corrected himself, his voice losing all sense of anger.

She just sat there, mouth agape. "Zexion!" She cried happily...she missed him. "What are doing here?" She asked, forgetting the newspaper, Kairi left.

"Oh, I thought you would have read the newspaper by now, I decided to leave the fair...as in run away. But you knew that already." He told her. A moment later the light bulb went off.

"Oh, yeah I did I'm sorry, duh!" she said and smacked herself on her forehead. She remembered more of the article and got teary eyed knowing that this boy was mistreated. "I'm sorry for what they did to you Zexion." She said, her voice shaky.

Zexion shook his head. "It's not your fault, no need to be sorry Namine. Now you have to get to school." He told her. Before she got to say anything he snapped his fingers and then her vision went black, when they cleared she was in her classroom, sitting down like she had not been tardy or anything.

Her head weighed the pros and cons of dating him.

Pros: Cute, nice, seems intelligent enough, can use magic, interesting

Cons: no idea of criminal activities, do not know who he really is, I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM!

And Namine still did not know which option was the one she should take.


End file.
